Tasmanian Tiger Mask
Tasmanian Tiger Mask is a professional wrestler performing in Global Wrestling Australia and New-NAW. He is a member of the Pub Club along with his best mates Sheila Sage and Aussie Andy. The Pub Club won the GWA Tag Team titles at GWA New Beginnings, the first GWA event in a tournament final, but lost them at GWA Mega Slam to their rivals the Disciples of Darkness. In New-NAW, Tasmanian Tiger Mask is a two-time New-NAW Western Tag Team Champion alongside Aussie Andy. Global Wresting Australia Tasmanian Tiger Mask and his tag partner Aussie Andy entered a mini tag tournament at New Beginnings beating two teams to win the GWA Tag Team Titles, they continued to defend the the tag titles but eventually lost them to rivals Disciples of Darkness, Magpie and Dark Soul. They had a rematch at GWA Ultimate Crisis but lost, unfortunately Aussie Andy had to be taken to the hospital after the match. Connor James, one of Aussie Andy's rivals from New-NAW attacked Tasmanian Tiger Mask backstage, Aussie found out about this after Ultimate Crisis. New-NAW Tasmanian Tiger Mask and Aussie Andy of the Pub Club received an opportunity at the Western Tag Titles at Voltage 9. The current champions at the time were the New Crusade, Joe Omega and TJ Nicholson. Joe and TJ just happened to be competing over the West Coast Championship, and weren't properly communicating with one another. Andy and Tiger Mask took advantage of the situation to win their first Western Tag Team Championship. At Page 41, Tasmanian Tiger Mask competed in a singles match with Joshua Bishop. After being defeated by Bishop, he would continue to assault him post-match. Angry about the assault of his friend and tag partner, Aussie Andy challenged Bishop to a steel cage match at Page 42 to defend his honor. Andy would win the match after escaping the cage. The Pub Club were scheduled to defend their championships against Damage Gauge at Page 39, however The Suspect was mysteriously attacked backstage leaving Matt Eichorn to tend to his partner. Needless to say they were unable to challenge Pub Club. In Damage Gauge's place were the Dark Carnival (Shane Corson and Akuma Santos), both men took advantage of the opportunity and defeated the Pub Club for the titles. Tasmanian Tiger Mask and Aussie Andy would receive a rematch for the tag titles at VWU Prestige II, challenging champions Corson and Santos in a 2 out of 3 Falls match. The Dark Carnival would defeat Pub Club (2-1). Pub Club would receive one more chance to get their belts back, proving they can defeat their rivals since they received a pin fall in the 2 out of 3 falls match. At Chapter 11, it would be The Pub Club vs The Dark Carnival vs The Platinum Age (Matt Eichorn & Joshua Bishop). Eichorn wanted revenge on Dark Carnival, assuming that they attacked The Suspect to receive their title match in the first place. After Eichorn eliminated Dark Carnival from their match, Bishop would turn on him, leaving him alone to face The Pub Club in a 2 on 1 disadvantage. The Pub Club would defeat Eichorn despite his best efforts, earning their second Western Tag Team Championship reign. Theme Song * Livin' in Australia by Lee Kernaghan (Current) Championships & Accomplishments [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=paNgk2-csGY&feature=youtu.be&app=desktop Ascend Wrestling] * Ascend Tag Title Tournament Winner (2020) - w/ Aussie Andy * 1x Ascend Tag Team Championship - w/ Aussie Andy (Current) Global Wrestling Australia * 1x GWA Tag Team Championship - w/ Aussie Andy [[New-NAW|'New-NAW']] * 2x New-NAW Western Tag Team Championship - w/ Aussie Andy (Current) OPW: Omega Pro Wrestling *1x OPW Southern Islands Championship Category:NAW Category:New-NAW Category:GWA Category:XGWL Category:OPW